


On A Warm Summer Day

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert spends summer with Dumbledores; it's all giggles, rolling around the grass with Albus and chaste kisses. It must be one of the best summers yet.





	On A Warm Summer Day

Gellert sighed and then pressed his lips together, looking up at the sun and he grumbled under his breath. He  _ hated _ summer; he hated how hot it got during it and he couldn’t handle heat well. He was more of a winter type of a guy and he moaned as he looked to his right, where Albus was sitting and reading one of his books, smiling as he watched the older wizard. He looked completely focused on whatever he had been reading, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline when he would discover a new plot twist and Gellert felt his smile growing the more that he watched Albus, who was completely absorbed into the book that he was literally devouring with his eyes, Gellert smiling and he slowly scooted closer to him.

It was summer, sunny day even in Britain and he chuckled, sighing happily. The two of them were sitting out, on a field, the smell of grass and summer present in the air. Even though Gellert didn’t really like summer, he knew that he shouldn’t be complaining too much as he was with Albus and with his by his side, he usually forgot about all of the hardships, gently leaning against him and Albus smiled when he felt a weight dropping against his back, leaning his head back and he beamed at Gellert, who was just sitting there in silence, but the back of his hand brushed against Albus’, which was now resting on top of the grass as he put the book down and the older one felt his cheeks reddening a little bit, but he allowed Gellert to take his own hand into his and their fingers were intertwined. 

“Something the matter?” asked Albus as he knew Gellert well enough; if he demanded attention then something ought to be wrong and he just chuckled when he heard Gellert’s groan. He arched an eyebrow and slowly turned around, so that he was now face-to-face with the blonde one, who huffed under his breath.

“I hate the summer,” groaned Gellert and Albus chuckled loudly, Gellert about to tell him that he shouldn’t be laughing at him like that, but the smile on Albus’ face was contagious and in the end, he ended up smiling back at the other one and both of them were smiling. “It’s too hot, let’s head back inside,” he then added and Albus looked towards the sky and shook his head; it was clear, not even a cloud up there and there was no way that he was going to miss out on the opportunity to sunbathe on such a clear and perfect day. Especially when it was little one of those where he lived and Gellert gave him a devastated look.

“You may go inside, I’ll stay out here for a little while and read,” said Albus and Gellert in the end just gave up, because he knew that Albus was just as stubborn as he was and there was no way in trying to change Albus’ mind since he had put something in it. Gellert rolled his eyes and then ended up laying against the grass, making Albus chuckle, his fingers in Gellert’s golden strands of hair, gently playing with his locks, fingers massaging his scalp and Gellert was a putty under Albus’ touch, happily smiling back against the other, Albus looking towards the book, which didn’t seem important anymore and he decided to join Gellert on the grass, slowly laying down as well and Gellert happily rolled onto his side and placed his hand on top of Albus’ chest, chewing his lip when his eyes located the vial around Albus’ neck.

_ Blood pact.  _

Gellert smiled and pressed his lips together then. Albus never took it off, he always wore it with pride around his neck and Gellert couldn’t stop smiling, ducking his head down in the end, so that Albus wouldn't see that he was smiling as a madman. But he couldn’t really help it, could he? He was just so happy to be by Albus’ side and he then scooted ever closer to his lover, who was now happily watching the sky and he grinned. The sky was as clear and as blue as Albus’ beautiful eyes, just that apart from the sky, Albus’ eyes were that more beautiful and Gellert giggled when Albus finally turned his head to him.

“Hmm?” hummed Albus as he wondered what was on Gellert’s mind then.

“Nothing,” chuckled Gellert and then slowly got up into sitting position. Before Albus was able to get up as well, Gellert placed a hand on top of his chest again and pressed him down again, telling him to stay in place and Albus did as he was told, allowing Gellert to climb on top of him, straddling his legs and the older wizard wrapped his arms around Gellert’s neck and pulled him closer to himself, Gellert happily complying and he leaned down to kiss the older wizard, who happily gasped into their kiss and Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’, who closed his eyes. 

“Summer’s not all that bad, see?” asked Albus as he opened his eyes again and gave the blonde one a little wink, Gellert humming as he thought about if for a moment or so and then in the end nodded. Maybe rolling around the grass on the field with Albus wasn’t the worst, truly, it was such a joy and he let out a loud yelp when Albus’ arms went around him and he flipped them over, Albus being the one who was now above Gellert and their lips met in another kiss, broken by Albus’ loud giggled when he felt Gellert tickling him then. Caught off by surprise, Gellert was able to flip them over again and he was on top again. 

“What in the world are you doing, Gellert?” asked Albus, because the younger one looked far too happy with himself and Gellert only shrugged.

“I like to be on top,” announced Gellert and Albus started laughing loudly again as he rolled them around again, making Gellert yell out in surprise then and both of them started laughing loudly, Albus’ loud giggles filling the air when Gellert started tickling him again, Albus’ limbs flailing around as he was trying to get Gellert off, but couldn’t and in the end he made Gellert stop by kissing him roughly and Gellert melted up against him, allowing Albus to flip them over and they again started laughing out loud.

There they were, Gellert and Albus, covered in grass as they continued rolling over the field, giggling and kissing, completely oblivious to Aberforth and Ariana standing not too far from them as their mother, Kendra, told them to go get the two teens as it was time for lunch. It was summer, Gellert visiting the Dumbledore family for the vacation and while most of Albus’ family liked him, Aberforth was wary of him and he kept an eye on him as he didn’t trust him, at least not completely. He rolled his eyes when he saw his older brother and he folded his arms on top of his chest. Ariana, on the other hand, smiled when she saw how happy her older brother was and she smacked Aberforth’s shoulder when she saw that he was rolling his eyes.

“Hey, what was-”

“It’s rude to roll your eyes at your own brother,” scolded him Ariana and then smiled when Albus finally looked their way and she signed them to come closer. Albus quickly nodded and got onto his legs, taking Gellert’s hand as he started dragging him towards the house as he knew that their mother had probably prepared lunch already, Gellert trying to clean up his clothes as it was important to leave a good impression on his future mother in law, chuckling when he saw the look that Albus’ younger brother was giving him, while Ariana nudged him in the ribs again and in the end, he somehow mustered a kind and polite expression when looking at Gellert. 

Gellert had to admit it; that summer was different from the others; spending it with Dumbledores was a lot of fun and with Albus by his side, he didn’t mind the heat that came with summer; everything was beyond perfect and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged somewhere. Being a part of Albus’ family felt special and he didn’t take it for granted at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
